clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Gary the Gaget Dude/Archive 8
User talk:Gary the Gaget Dude/Archive 1 User talk:Gary the Gaget Dude/Archive 2 User talk:Gary the Gaget Dude/Archive 3 User talk:Gary the Gaget Dude/Archive 4 User talk:Gary the Gaget Dude/Archive 5 User talk:Gary the Gaget Dude/Archive 6 User talk:Gary the Gaget Dude/Archive 7 8th talk page! sorry Sorry for calling you evil but my party is at 1:00 penguin time and yours is at 2:00. So can you still come to mine for while. Happyrocker4 Partay My party is postponed 'till tomorrow. --''Manbu3King of patatoes! 16:43, August 4, 2010 (UTC) CP Hello. Do you want to meet on CP? Sleet and IceBerg. Thanks! --I love dogs, cats, and bunny's. From Dog7500! 20:18, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Party where are you? people are ready for your TC party. EDFan12345 Don't roast them!• • 21:05, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Sorry I'm sorry for missing your party, my parents made me go out to dinner with them and my family. I'll try to come to your Games, but I can't make any promises once again. See ya! --Alxeedo TALK 15:07, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Commet Published! Hello User! Well, Your Commet was published into a Review By You! You can Click Here to see it! Maybe if you commet again you may get yours published! AGAIN! Waddle on! --I love dogs, cats, and bunny's. From Dog7500! 15:49, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Party Reminder This is just a reminder that my party is at 1:00 PM CST! I hope you can make it. Info Date: August 4th 5th 2010 Server: Matterhorn Time: 1:00 PM CST Room: Town (Meeting in) Type: Get together Wear: A normal outfit Stuff we will do Picture Time! (Pictures will be posted on the wiki in 1 day.) Snow Ball Fight Pizza! Coffee! Dance Party! Chill at the Lodge You should come to the party 10 min early to add me. --I love dogs, cats, and bunny's. From Dog7500! 16:07, August 5, 2010 (UTC) invintation your invited too my partay!sign up and link on my page--[[User:K8lkgg|'im bored]] [[User talk:K8lkgg|'TALK TO ME!']] [[User:K8lkgg|']] 21:59, August 5, 2010 (UTC) RE: Yes it did actually, yesterday.--'Ced1214Talk | #wikia-clubpenguin | #wikia-cpfw' 22:54, August 5, 2010 (UTC) I don't actually.--'Ced1214Talk | #wikia-clubpenguin | #wikia-cpfw' 23:01, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Award Hello User! You get this award for missing me wile I was gone for 5 hours. ---From Dog7500 00:26, August 6, 2010 (UTC) RE: If you have the MS paint opened two times you can take an image and use the select tool and cut around your image. Then you right-click on the mouse, and click copy. Select a random area on your other one right-click and press paste. Hop this helps!--''Manbu3''King of patatoes! 00:39, August 6, 2010 (UTC) CPW Party! Hi GGD. You're invited to my CPW Party on iCP! *Server: Boiling Rock *Room: Ski Village *Time and Date: August 7, 11:00 am '''EST I hope you can come! '''Sli'dey'5555 Talk to meh! Now!' reminder the party is in 30 minutes get ready!--[[User:K8lkgg|'im bored']] [[User talk:K8lkgg|'TALK TO ME!''']] [[User:K8lkgg|']] 20:35, August 7, 2010 (UTC)blizzard For you --'''Manbu3King of patatoes! 01:50, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Shhh!!! Sea banned the talking of the i word... --Summer belongs to you!I have no idea what just happened here...Would you like your with or without formage? 12:30, August 8, 2010 (UTC)